


Sudden Heat

by SmyteMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Original Character(s), Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmyteMe/pseuds/SmyteMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyke had never thought he would start presenting so suddenly. If he had know how quickly he could go from slightly heated to withering mess he would have just stayed home that day, basket ball and school be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note. This story is based on the Alpha/Beta/Omega trope.
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega or Alpha/Omega (occasionally Alpha/Beta) is a kink trope where some or all people have defined biological roles based on a hierarchical system, with the terms originating from animal behaviour research. There may be werewolf, knotting, or other animalistic elements involved, or the characters may be otherwise purely human. 
> 
> Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.
> 
> Betas are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; in some fanworks Betas aren't present and the trope is known as Alpha/Omega, in others they take the role and functions of Omegas and Omegas aren't present.
> 
> Omegas are generally lowest on the hierarchy (although in some fanworks Omegas are rare and prized). Male Omegas are self-lubricating and sometimes have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.
> 
>  
> 
> Source: http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
>  
> 
> While this is an Alpha/ Omega/ Beta story it does not contain knotting or male pregnancy. It does contain self lubricating males, going into heats, marking, mating or bonding and dominance. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story was made by me. Which then inspired a role-play between myself and my best friend, which then inspired more story. So, a shout to Whisper for helping me create this.  
> Enjoy the story.

 

Lyke had never thought he would start presenting so suddenly.

If he had know how quickly he could go from slightly heated to withering mess he would have just stayed home that day, basket ball and school be damned. As it was he was standing there in tiny sport shorts and sneakers, the top half covered by his hoddie which was almost as long as his pants which he was trying to pull down even further to cover his ass so no one would scent what was happening to him. That morning he had woken up un-matured, a beta for all intents and purposes and now suddenly Lyke was an omega and in heat, his body producing what it would need to be taken, his thighs getting slick with wetness.

He clutched the train pole tightly, his cheeks flaming, hood pulled up to hide the red cheeks as he stood as far away from everyone as possible. He was near the back of the train, tucked in a corner to avoid the push of people as much as he could but it was getting crowded. Soon bodies began to press in against him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Oh god could he smell them.

Alpha’s, omega’s, beta’s. Together like this their scents mingled, the sheer intensity of them overwhelming him and making him whimper as heat shot through his body. His cock was hard, throbbing in his pants and he was glad the hoddie covered it, making it not so very obvious.

It hurt. The heat clenched at his guts, so hard he trembled, knuckles white where he gripped the metal.

Lyke didn’t feel someone sliding behind him against the wall or the muffled sound of what could be an apology as they occupied the cramped area; the only space left in the train. He did notice the bump of the person behind him as the train swayed, the guy’s body brushing his ass making him gasp softly.

Alpha.

So Alpha it almost HURT. He was all he could smell now, the musky, deep intoxicating scent of his body so close to his own drowning out everyone else. Lyke’s legs tensed, muscles trembling as he fought to not thrust his ass against the guy behind him, reaching down to pull down his hoddie more as he became more wet trying to put space between theor bodies. Fuck. This sucked!

Lyke was anxious, taunt and he breathed a sigh of relief as his stop was next, muttering an apology as he started to slid from the space so he could get off the train and hide away forever.

Hot hands on his hips stilled him as they brought him back slowly, firmly; the grip of the work roughened fingers through the material of his shorts letting him know he wasn’t going anywhere. The dark deep voice that brushed his ear confirmed this, and blearily he realised that his hoddie must have fallen down showing off short white locks. "No, little omega," the voice muttered lowly and Lyke shuddered hard at how powerfull the voice was, how possessive. The alpha’s coat swung around them, effectively blocking Lyke from view except for his front."I'm afraid I can't let you go while you're like this. Who knows what might happen to you?" the alpha continued before he chuckled, slowly pressing himself against Lyke’s ass and rubbing gently against him. He'd been hard since he'd first scented the teen and he wasn't going to let him off so easily - he should know better than to go out in public like this.

 “N..no. D..Don’t” Lyke stammered, voice soft but audible as the alpha lent forward, his too warm cheek pressing against his own. “I’m..I’ve never.. Please. I didn’t.. It’s my first heat” he whispered, and then bit his lip hard as the alpha chuckled softly again the soft lips brushing over his ear and then down his neck, making goose bumps rise over his flesh.

"I can make the pain go away," the alpha’s voices whispered, as he started trailing the tip of his tongue up the outer shell of Lyke’s ear, one hand letting go of the boy's hip to move lower. He slipped it down the back of his pants and sighed quietly when he felt the wetness there, fingers slipping through it easily as he rubbed over and over his entrance.

Lyke withered, gasping as heat rushed through him, the slickness between his cheeks uncomfortable as his body begged for this to happen even though he whispered no softly over and over inwardly; logical side of his brain trying to get him to run away as he pressed back against the alpha.

He had to bring his hand to his mouth to stop the sound of pleasure and need that came from his throat, his lithe frame shaking hard as he struggled to contain himself as the alpha began to press a finger inside him, wanting to loosen him up so he could take him. He was torn between his instinct to thrust back against the insistent finger or to push away from the male and run off, a soft mewling sound coming from Lyke’s mouth.

The alpha’s voice was low and heated as he teased Lyke. "You like this, don't you," he murmured, pushing the finger all the way in and working it slowly, obviously enjoying how tight the boy's body was around him. Lyke shuddered hard, his cock throbbing painfully as pleasure shot up his spine, his hips rocking back against the finger as it slowly slid in and out of his body. “Please..please” he no longer knew what he was begging for. To be let go or to be taken by the alpha, his body so needy it ached as his omega side told him he needed to be mated with and his logical side telling him to run and get away from the stranger molesting him. “Y.. Yes! I.. I.. like it” he finally stammered, unable to deny the pleasure of the others touch.

The alpha chuckled as if sensing his inner turmoil and he slid another finger into his body, the stretching burning pain of the extra width of his large long fingers adding to the pleasure that shot through Lyke. He moaned softly into his hand over and over, trying to muffle the sounds as they were on the train and surrounded by people. The rocking of the train carriage swayed his body to the alpha’s movements, making it less obvious what the other was doing to him and the sound of train moving was covering his sounds of pleasure.

The Alpha’s breath was coming faster and small growls of need interrupted the pattern, the sound barely audible over the pounding of Lyke’s heart. "Just a little more," he promised in response to Lyke’s almost begging moans, pushing a third finger into him slowly. He curved his fingers inside of the omega and rubbed against his sweet spot, wanting to see his reaction to such stimulation.

Lyke trembled as a third finger was pushed into his body as that one hurt more than the others, his body not used to being stretched in such a manner gripping the pole in front of him tightly, knuckles white as he bit his lip hard. "h..hurts" he told the alpha though the pain did help centre him a little, pulling him from the heat daze.

Oh god this alpha was planning to take him here wasn't he? In front of all these's people and fully clothed. It was both horrifying and somehow incredibly arousing to the omega, his body wanting to be taken so badly and his mind mortified that his first time was going to be around so many people and in public.

He was thrown from his thoughts quickly as the fingers inside his body curled and touched something inside of him. Lyke jerked backwards, hand flying to his mouth to muffle his loud cry as his body arched back against the alpha's chest. Luckily the train went under a tunnel, the gears stretching and hid the sound, darkness flicking around them as it went underground.

The alpha groaned quietly at the reaction he caused, a hand automatically going around the omega's chest to support him when he arched against him. He was incredibly aroused and he slipped his fingers from Lyke’s body making Lyke whimper with need the sound desperate. There was a shifting of movement that made Lyke blink in confusion until his shorts where drawn down over his cheeks, exposing his ass and making his eyes go wide with a gasp.

The alpha slid his exposed cock between Lyke’s cheeks, the thick length sliding between self lubricated thighs making Lyke bite his lip as hands pulled his hips back more firmly as the alpha rocked against his body. Oh god, oh god it felt so good. His body was begging the alpha to shift a little bit so he could slid his hard cock into his wanting body while his mind was frantically trying to hold onto some minuscule self preservation that flew out the window when the alpha breath a low “Ah..” in his ear and the head of his cock found his entrance.

The alpha didn’t waste any time, slipping the head of his erection past the ring of tight resistance without too much effort as Lyke was wet and surprised, able to push in before the omega tensed up at the shock of it all. After a few moments Lyke’s body relaxed, the heat making it able for the alpha to sink slowly inside his body. "Omega...you feel good..." he breathed next to Lyke’s ear, rocking in time with the train to press deeper and deeper into him.

Lyke cried, unable to stop the tears of instinctive pain and mortification of what was happening to him. The wettness squeezing past his eyelids as he gripped the pole in front of him tightly, his body trembling around the intrusion in his ass. It hurt. The alpha’s cock was a lot bigger than his fingers where, wider and longer and he felt impossibly full.

Despite the pain and the indignity he was experiencing a big part of Lyke wanted this, badly and his voice was slightly desperate as he gasped softly. “It.. hurts.” He breathed, voice hitching as he couldn’t help but moan "P..please..Alpha.." His cock was painfully hard, his body tensed with the need to orgasm and to be properly mated with. He sniffled back the tears, quickly wiping them away as the pain started to fade, his body adjusting to the length inside his body.

"You are so sweet when you beg, little omega," the alpha told him quietly as he began to rock into Lyke’s somewhat less tense, willing body. He withdrew slowly, his thrusts not so much gentle as slow, deep and firm as their bodies moved to the rocking of the train as it thundered along the tracks. The alpha grunted, making soft, barely audible growls of pleasure that vibrated Lyke’s ear as he slid his cock in and out of him.  Lyke’s own cock was straining at the front of his pants, pre come wetting the shorts as each thrust sent pleasure racing through him. He was sliding back against the alpha’s thrusting, his breath hitching as he started to move faster, each deep thrust almost lifting him off his feet as he was taken firmly. Lyke’s hands gripped the pole tightly, trying to not jostle anyone as the alpha’s hands gripped at the metal as well, leaning over him as he fucked his body.

Lyke was desperate to come, his pleas heated as his hand muffled the sounds, gasping over and over, shame and mortification gone as he strode to push his alpha deeper and deeper into his body. He wanted to be taken as hard as possible, no longer caring that others where around just needing to finish, to feel his alpha’s seed in his body. The alpha groaned softly as he slid hands from the pole to Lyke’s hips, sliding up and under his hoddie to touch smooth skin, fingers rough as they found hard nipples and squeezed, causing the body under his hands to arch back in bliss.

They were both sweating as they moved together, the alpha’s fingers finally leaving the hard nibs alone to slide down to the front of Lyke’s pants, a hand brushing his hard wanting cock through his shorts as the alpha’s thrusts became faster, more frantic. Lyke was moaning over and over, bringing up his arm to muffle his sounds into a hoddie sleeve as he bit at his own limb, the movement making Lyke’s head fall forward to expose the slender column of his neck as he lent it on the train pole.

The alpha almost couldn't help himself - when that flesh was bared he leaned down and bit Lyke hard, breaking the skin enough to bleed him, to mark him, his tongue lapping at the blood from the wound a snarl of pleasure coming from his lips.

Lyke cried out, loudly, the sound luckily muffled by the train’s gears as it rushed to a stop at the pleasure; pain of the bite. It all became too much and he came against the alpha’s brushing fingers, his cock throbbing painfully as it soaked the material with come his body shuddering so hard he was surprised he didn’t fall over. The alpha groaned, sucking harder at his neck as Lyke’s body gripped him tightly, thrusting one more time before he came, cock pulsing as he stilled deep inside his omega’s body filling him with his seed. He shuddered, the gripping, squeezing of Lyke’s body milking his cock and Lyke moaned lowly in pleasure as the alpha finished, the feeling making his own cock throb again in a weak second orgasm.

They stayed together like that for a few moments, the alpha’s head resting against the omega’s shoulder as his orgasm finished before he slowly withdrew his cock from his body leaving Lyke shivering at the feeling. Lyke's pants where pulled back up and dimly he was aware of a zipper being done up as he stood there shaking. Hands where then pulling off his hoddie and he let him, too weak to do anything but comply as they tied the sweater around his waist, hiding some of what happened. The train stopped and Lyke turned his head to look at the alpha that had taken him, getting a glimpse of a handsome, arrogant face, a flash of blonde hair and pale husky blue eyes, an expensive suit and low smirk. The male moved from behind him without a sound or comment, slipping through the crowd before Lyke could protest or grab him and was gone just as fast, leaving the omega panting hard, eyes wide.

Lyke was still shaking slightly as he got off the train at the next stop, calling a cab and taking that home even though it cost him a fair bit of money. He just couldn’t get on another train after what had happened not to mention he was a mess after the experience. When he got home he scrubbed himself clean, shuddering as he rinsed his body of the alpha’s seed and his own arousal. He was mortified, embarrassed and now he wasn’t in heat, pissed off at the alpha outraged how arrogant and egotistical he had been.

Just as confusing as the whole experience had been was the bite mark on his neck, the indentation of teeth on his pale skin meaning something more permanent then a quick random fuck and he stared at it as he looked in the mirror, a finger tracing the mark.

Why had the alpha claimed him?

Lyke frowned, his grey blue eyes troubled and his already pale skin was whiter, making the soft light dash of freckles across his nose more visible. He finally left the bathroom, falling onto his bed and curling up into a ball as he fell asleep, his mind whirling from the events of the day.

He hoped he never saw that bloody Alpha again.


End file.
